Belmont
'''Character First Name:''' N/A '''Character Last Name:''' Belmont '''IMVU Username:''' Belmont '''Nickname: (optional)''' Bel '''Age:''' ''30'' '''Date of Birth:''' ''2/6/1985'' '''Gender:''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity:''' ''Human/Vampire'' '''Height:''' ''6" ft'' '''Weight:''' ''180 lbs'' '''Blood Type:''' O - '''Occupation:''' Hunter Clan Head '''Scars/Tattoos:''' '''Affiliation:''' [[Belmont Clan]], [[Valerious Clan]] '''Relationship Status:''' Married to [[Valerious]] '''Personality:''' Belmont’s actions speak the loudest for him; depending on who he is around is what side of him you get. He can be a class clown so to speak and loves to joke around but knows when to be serious and take things as such. For the most part He is pretty well laid back and takes a lot to lose his cool. However there are a few things that will set him off in an instant one of those being anyone who wishes to do harm to his loved ones. Belmont can be at times rough around the edges some may say arrogant or even cocky but those who know him best know his heart is always in the right place especially when it comes to those he loves and cares about. He is very passionate and goal oriented and likes to push his self and others around him past their limits. Belmont is very strong willed and even hard headed at times. '''Behavior:''' '''Motto: (optional)''' Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. '''Summoning:''' ''N/A'' '''Bloodline/Clan:''' [[Belmont Clan]] Vampire '''Clan Ranking Class: ''' ''Clan Head'' '''Element One:''' [[Dark Element]] '''Element Two:''' Fire Element '''Weapon of choice:''' Vampire Killer Whip '''Strengths:''' Exceptional CQC Exceptional Stamina Exceptional Weapon Handling '''Weaknesses:''' Medical Healing Magics Light sensitivity ( Eyes ) - Magical E'''ssence Color:''' Midnight Blue '''Weapon Inventory: ''' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become part of a clan and have reached Fighter. *Aka: Humans need to be joined with a monster hunter clan and be put through the trials of gaining Fighter rank* )) "This will determine how you fight, long rang, short range and the kind of occupation you hold within your Clan.''"'' '''Training Weapons/ additions as a defult:''' Canne De Combat: Baton Francias Starter ranking : '''Trainee''' (applies to all clans) '''Maximum capacity at:''' '''Fighter''' (50 pieces) '''Soldier''' (60 pieces) '''Guardian''' (70 pieces) '''Royalty '''(80 pieces) '''Ancient''' (90 pieces) '''''Immortal '''(100 Pieces)'' ''Please allocate now:'' '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these)''''' Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):''' Scythe '''((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each):''' '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each)''' Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws '''One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):''' Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore '''Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each):''' Great sword '''Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each):''' Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe '''Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each):''' Lance Military Fork Trident '''Ranged Weapons:''' ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Holy water (cost 2 peices each):''' '''Darts '''(Type Poison/Sleep) '''((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each):''' '''Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each):''' '''Arrow''' (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) '''((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' ''List the other weapons here:'' '''Total:''' '''Special Skill:''' Kraft schenken '''Clan Skill List:''' (Specific to each clan) '''Allies:''' [[Valerious Clan]], [[Valerious]] '''Enemies:''' ((Your enemies, rival clans, personal rival)) '''Background Information:''' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of back story which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) '''Role-playing Library:'''